


Revocare gradum

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Продолжение фика Et nos cedamushttp://archiveofourown.org/works/12307677Благодарю Зануду, величайшую из бет.Благодарю Уи - за вдохновение, поддержку, консультации. Ну и за идею финала ))Название - слова из "Энеиды" Вергилия (VI, 128)





	Revocare gradum

***

– Это должен быть его выбор. Только его. А от тебя требуется одно: он должен быть абсолютно уверен, что ты примешь любое его решение.  
– А ты?  
– Что я?  
– Ты примешь любое его решение?  
– В каком смысле? При чем здесь вообще я?  
– Ну как бы тебе сказать… – Констанс отхлебнула чай. Разговор начинал отдавать безумием.  
Три с лишним часа назад они вернулись из участка – поработать все равно не вышло, после немой сцены в кабинете, Мэкли хватал ртом воздух, Нокс откровенно веселилась, а когда они договаривались о завтрашней встрече, ее губы дрожали от плохо сдерживаемого смеха. Они с Альбертом стояли как два истукана, и она чувствовала на шее его дыхание, спокойное, размеренное и теплое. По дороге заехали купить поесть, в магазине он крепко держал ее локоть. Они не произнесли ни слова, а его левая рука и ее правая синхронно тянулись к одним и тем же упаковкам. Приготовили по-быстрому, в четыре руки и по-прежнему молча, и с тех пор сидели на кухне и вели наистраннейший в ее жизни разговор. Немного утешала злорадная мысль, что едва ли для Альберта эта часть разговора была менее странной.  
Предыдущая же серия заставила Констанс окончательно усомниться в том, что она бодрствует и наяву слышит все, что слышит. Короткие фразы, которыми Альберт рассказывал ей об особенностях своей работы, были так очевидно обдуманы и выверены до последнего слова и до тончайших интонационных нюансов, что ей сразу стало ясно, о чем он молчал, кусал губы и барабанил пальцами по рулю всю дорогу из участка до дома, что прокручивалось в его голове, пока руки – какие у него руки! – виртуозно резали овощи на салат. И хотя начал он свой рассказ с перечисления данных им подписок о неразглашении, ему явно удалось выжать максимум из того, что рассказать было можно. Теперь ее очередь – все это обдумать. Оказывается, ее сон про странных бородатых мужиков на странной лестнице был не просто сном, а видением. Рехнуться можно.  
Наверно, он специально перевел разговор на не менее фантастическую тему – тему их будущей совместной жизни. Про воронки в другое измерение и потусторонних клошаров звучало как-то более правдоподобно.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза. Лицо непроницаемое, но ей вдруг показалось, что она уже научилась читать в его взгляде. Точнее, умела всегда, но только сейчас это умение ей наконец понадобилось. Он молчал, спокойно и чуть вопросительно, как будто ждал продолжения ее ответа. Хорошо.  
– Понимаешь, жить вместе с подростком – не сахар, даже когда это твой родной единственный и любимый сын.  
– Солнце встает на востоке, а у женщины, на которой я женюсь, есть сын-подросток. Если он решит поехать с тобой, обещаю не третировать его в быту. Давай, звони.  
Он легко сбросил ноги со стула – только сейчас она обратила внимание, что они сидели в абсолютно одинаковой позе, закинув ноги на свободный стул между ними, – встал.  
– Я подожду в гостиной, пока ты поговоришь, – сказал он, проходя мимо нее, и погладил ее по плечу, легко и ободряюще.  
Констанс проводила его взглядом, пальцами выудила из миски с остатками салата кусок огурца, положила в рот, запила чаем. Еще сегодня утром на этой самой кухне, когда он обнял ее впервые, она подумала, что это самая странная и сказочная вещь, которая случалась с ней в жизни.  
Как же она ошибалась.

  
***

Нет, понятно, что это ненадолго. Искать ли ей замену, вот что неясно.  
– Как думаешь, Тренч, на сколько его хватит?  
Тренч блеснул хитрым карим глазом в свете фонаря и вильнул хвостом. Повеселел, стервец. Конечно, вытащить хозяина на улицу во втором часу ночи – что еще нужно для счастья. Замену еще поди найди. Толковый эксперт, который согласится поехать в Бакхорн… ну-ну. Она как-то так приработалась, потом вся эта история с ее разводом – ничего удивительного, что он ее бросил, кто ж с ней уживется, потом парень у нее в старшую школу пошел, она школой вроде довольна, хотя кто знает, как оно теперь будет без Хастингса, – и Дэйв успокоился, поверил, что так будет всегда, что в его участке закрыта штатная единица судебно-медицинского эксперта, причем закрыта наилучшим образом. Ладно. Сколько она с этим своим Тальботом прожила? Лет пять, кажется. И надо учесть, что все-таки они и до брака были несколько дольше знакомы – точнее говоря, хотя бы просто были знакомы! – и родили общего ребенка. Тут все закончится быстрее, и вернется Констанс Тальбот в Бакхорн, как миленькая вернется. И придет к старине Дэйву на работу проситься. Он ей все ее шуточки припомнит, конечно. Но место сохранить для нее надо – не срабатываться же на старости лет с новым экспертом, которого еще и не найдешь…  
Тренч напрягся, натянул поводок – кошка? Ну да, конечно, по ночам самое милое дело…  
– Пошли домой, изверг!  
Короткая шерсть встала дыбом, оскалился, зарычал. Да-да, все сразу испугались и попрятались, гроза ворон и кошек вышел на ночную охоту. Пошли уже спать, и так тошно со всеми этими безголовыми трупами без малейших улик, ехидными лейтенантами и ненормальными агентами ФБР. Этот Розенфилд, кстати, вроде сам эксперт, еще задурит мозги Констанс всей этой бредятиной.  
Дэйв мог бы поклясться, что улица абсолютно пуста – да и какой еще идиот потащится среди ночи гулять? Но Тренч вдруг занервничал, метнулся сначала вперед, резко натянул поводок, больно дернув руку, потом вдруг бросился обратно, к хозяйским ногам, заскулил, поджав хвост. Что за чертовщина…  
– Позорище, хорошо хоть не видит никто, как ты себя ведешь! – успел сказать Дэйв успокаивающим тоном, погладил Тренча по загривку. Что за черт, пса трясло крупной дрожью. – Тренч, ты же храбрый пес!  
Огляделся на всякий случай – улица пуста, даже ветер вдруг прекратился, темный холодный воздух мертво застыл. Сумасшедший дом. Всем чертовщина мерещится, этим двум – мужики грязные-бородатые, и баба эта крашеная, которая курить в его кабинете напросилась, – в вашу машину, уважаемый детектив Мэкли, один такой садился, и ничего, что вы сами были в этой машине и никого не видели… Причем Коул и Розенфилд поверили явно ей, а не Дэйву.  
Ветра нет, но единственный фонарь вдруг качнулся, мигнул – Тренч тявкнул жалобно и рванул прочь, так что Дэйв от неожиданности выпустил поводок. Круглая рыжая задница с хвостом, по-прежнему зажатым между ног, мелькнула последний раз и пропала за углом.  
Через мгновение он стоял посреди улицы один. Перспектива до утра бегать искать Тренча не радовала совершенно. Только этого не хватало. Но ничего не поделаешь, тем более с поводком убежал, зацепится еще, не дай бог, за что-нибудь, задушится.  
И главное – кого этот сукин сын так испугался? И ведь не расскажет, скотина бессловесная.  
– Все с ума посходили, – вслух сказал он, плотнее подтянул воротник куртки и пошел в ту сторону, где скрылся проклятущий зверь. – Вот поймаю и отдам тебя этим двум, будете вместе глюки ловить…

***

Чтобы не потревожить Констанс, он уменьшил яркость экрана. Кто бы мог подумать, что в узких кроватях есть такая прелесть. Впрочем, если собрать все «кто бы мог подумать» за последние сутки, получится эпопея размером со «Стартрек». Она спала на боку, спиной к нему, уткнувшись носом в подушку, копчиком упираясь ему в бедро.  
Спальня спартанская, мебель очень простая, а вот матрас отличного качества, просто мечта позвоночника. Обязательно узнать марку и заказать такой же – только двуспальный, разумеется. В узкой кровати есть свое очарование, но на постоянной основе все-таки лучше каждому территорию побольше. Когда он последний раз спал с кем-то в одной постели? Еще одно «кто бы мог подумать». С ума сойти.  
Хорошо, что можно еще некоторое время не решать жилищный вопрос. Малодушие, конечно, но он очень обрадовался, когда мальчик попросил время на размышление. Альберт усмехнулся в темноту. Констанс, слегка смущенная, выглядела исключительно забавно, когда он спросил про реакцию сына на новости. «Я хочу пожать руку этому камикадзе», – процитировала она после секундного колебания. Похоже, парень в маму пошел. Тем лучше.  
Он просто слишком давно живет на одном месте, а вообще в переезде нет ничего страшного. В конце концов, вся молодость прошла в разъездах, сколько городов и штатов он сменил… Ничего. Переезжают же люди. Для двоих его холостяцкая нора вполне пригодна, можно будет перекантоваться какое-то время, спокойно поискать варианты. Ну а если втроем… ладно, все решаемо.  
Не без легких угрызений совести закрыл вкладки с сайтами о недвижимости. Гораздо важнее понять, где есть какие-нибудь подходящие вакансии. Судя по тому, что он видел, рекомендовать ее можно с чистой совестью. В целом твердая четверка с плюсом, а по отдельным навыкам он ее всегда сможет поднатаскать, если понадобится. Нехватка нормального опыта, конечно, но с мозгами, базовой подготовкой и обучаемостью все хорошо. Пусть завтра прямо с утра первым делом набросает резюме… или не совсем первым делом. Написать пару писем… посмотрим. Хорошо бы только что-то с нормальным человеческим графиком, мелькнула пакостная мыслишка. Приходишь вечером с работы, а она дома. Мечты, мечты. Кто бы мог подумать… черт, хватит уже.  
Повернул голову – хрупкое плечо, смешная пижама в цветочек. Поцеловал след бретельки лифчика. Он найдет для нее самую интересную работу.  
Положить планшет на пол у кровати и понадеяться, что они утром на него не наступят, или встать, дойти до комода? Если завтрашнее – то есть уже сегодняшнее – утро пройдет так же, как сегодняшнее – то есть уже вчерашнее, – трудно рассчитывать, что они будут смотреть под ноги, выбираясь из кровати. В их спальне в Филадельфии должны быть две огромные тумбочки с обеих сторон и удобные лампы. В их спальне. Кто бы… черт.  
Решение пришло само – простое и гениальное. Альберт спустил руку с кровати, положил планшет на пол и с силой оттолкнул. Ну вот, там они точно не наступят.  
Планшет жалобно звякнул и полыхнул синим – какой-то из мессенджеров. Вот не могли на секунду раньше… Встать посмотреть или черт с ним? Констанс дернулась во сне, он накрыл ее рукой через одеяло, сжал худое бедро. Не проснулась. Не проснулась бы, если бы из-под подушки не зажужжало противно. Половина второго ночи. С цепи все сорвались. Она подняла голову, запустила руку под подушку, вслепую нашарила телефон. Приподнявшись на локте, он увидел в голубоватом свете экрана, как смешно она поморщилась. Зажмурившись, протянула телефон ему.  
– Посмотри, пожалуйста, у тебя глаза лучше… я очки где-то бросила…  
Прежде чем прочитать сообщение, он позволил себе коснуться губами ее переносицы. Она улыбнулась, не открывая глаз, и подалась к нему. Может, не ждать утра?..  
– «Этого номера нет в вашем списке контактов»…  
Открыл сообщение. «Nox». Поймать этого Гарри Поттера недоделанного и руки поотрывать.  
– Ну что там?  
– Реклама. Спи.

***

– Спокойной ночи, лейтенант. Все же подумайте, не хотите ли вы мне что-то еще рассказать. До связи.  
– Спокойной ночи, полковник Дэвис.  
Синтия улыбнулась, нажала на отбой. Дэвис в своем репертуаре. Но не рассказывать же ему про сегодняшнее. В конце концов, о внезапном отъезде фэбээровцев она докладывала, он, кажется, не удивился – похоже, он знаком с этой странной командой не первый год. Как минимум, с пожилым глуховатым джентльменом с цепким взглядом и ехидной улыбкой. Агент Коул, кажется. Конечно, можно было и сегодня воспользоваться неожиданным возвращением агента, черт, как его… на «Р» как-то… «Розен-что-то», кажется… особенно учитывая, что сегодня он выглядел прямо душкой и симпатягой, и не скажешь, что это тот самый виденный несколько дней назад желчный типчик. А Тальбот! Кто бы мог подумать, она же красавица. Лица у них обоих были слегка – и совершенно одинаково – опрокинутые, и едва они переступили порог кабинета, воздух ощутимо наполнился электрическим звоном. Даже Мэкли, кажется, что-то почувствовал. Конечно, если бы она попросила их уделить ей время прямо сегодня, они бы не отказали, и уж наверно общее ошеломление организма, в котором они оба столь откровенно пребывали, не помешало бы им сосредоточиться на профессиональных вопросах. Но это было бы… бесчеловечно, подумалось Синтии тогда в кабинете, и она, с трудом пытаясь вогнать улыбку в рамки приличий, попросила Тальбот назначить ей встречу. Вспоминать, что было дальше, без смеха до сих пор невозможно. Фэбээровец Розен-как-его невозмутимо заявил, что Тальбот выходит замуж. В жизни ничего подобного выражению лица доктора Тальбот Синтия не видела.  
Ладно, это определенно терпит до завтра, все равно судьба тела Бриггса еще решается, Дэвис раздражен, что Коул не выходит на связь, а как-то все же хочется понять, что делать с трупом. Завтра она поговорит с Тальбот про Бриггса, и – может быть, если получится наедине, – расскажет и о том, что померещилось ей тогда в коридоре, во время разговора с Дэвисом. Вдруг Тальбот скажет, это, мол, наш местный городской сумасшедший, а не спать сутками вредно, еще не такое привидится, это обычный бездомный. Зовут его, допустим, Том, он спился, когда его бросила жена, и теперь вот приходит иногда погреться в участок. Он безобидный, его жалеют и пускают. Было бы славно. Но только если Тальбот будет одна, а то вываливать такую невозможную ахинею в присутствии этого ехидного фэбээровца как-то не хочется. Пусть он сто раз подобрел и размяк, все равно не стоит показывать ему, что у офицеров бывают странные галлюцинации.  
Синтия отложила телефон, взглянув на время – ничего себе, полвторого уже! – встала, потянулась, направилась в душ.  
Вот все-таки дурацкая привычка – краситься каждый день как на выпускной. Впрочем, эта мысль посещает ее каждый вечер. Надо как-то заставить себя отвыкнуть, ну подумаешь, без макияжа лицо кажется голым, надо перетерпеть, наверняка совсем недолго, зато потом как будет хорошо, и какая экономия по всем фронтам – и денег ведь уйма на косметику уходит, и времени каждый день утром и вечером… Синтия резко провела ватным тампоном по векам. Слишком резко – глаз отчаянно защипало от попавшей туши. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, она склонилась над раковиной, плеснула водой на лицо, стараясь промыть заодно уж оба глаза.  
За спиной кто-то стоял.  
Нелепо взмахнула руками, задела что-то, раздался звон бьющегося стекла, глаза щиплет зверски, говорил папаша-покойник: какие из баб офицеры, развернулась, кулаками сильно проведя по векам, заставила себя открыть глаза –  
…никого. Только воздух у двери как будто слегка дрожит.

***

– Черт тебя дери… – выдохнула, кое-как села и уткнулась лбом в его спину, теплую и чуть влажную. Стук крови в ушах, учащенное сердцебиение, у него, у нее, у них обоих, прерывистое дыхание. – Ну и реакция у тебя.  
Констанс вообще не успела понять, что произошло и как это произошло: только что слегка потрясла спящего Альберта за плечо, а через мгновение уже лежала, отброшенная головой между подушками, подмятая под него, закрытая его телом, а в руке у него откуда-то взялся пистолет.  
– Реакция у меня весьма средняя, – буркнул он и сунул пистолет под подушку. Интересно, ей теперь всегда предстоит спать в одной постели с заряженным оружием? Видимо, надо привыкать. Привыкать… Мысль была такой странной, что Констанс спросила неожиданно для самой себя:  
– У тебя всегда пистолет под подушкой?  
Альберт внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо.  
– Не бойся, это безопасно, – сказал он и вдруг добавил: – А твой первый муж кто по специальности?  
Забавно выходит, теперь придется привыкать называть Тальбота не бывшим мужем, а первым… Интересно, это повышение?  
– Диетолог.  
– Тальбот – его фамилия?  
– Да, – упс, а вот об этом она не думала. – Только, Альберт…  
– Решишь сама, не хочешь – не надо, – перебил он ее.  
– Пожалуй, не хочу. Не обижайся.  
– Какие обиды? К тому же, два доктора Розенфилда – это некоторый перебор. Так что случилось?  
Она не сразу смогла переключиться с мыслей об изменившемся статусе Тальбота.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне, что в этом сообщении?  
– Боже, Констанс, потому что какой-то идиот…  
Она перебила его:  
– Но это же явно про Синтию… лейтенанта Нокс. После всего, что ты мне рассказал сегодня…  
– Констанс, фамилия Нокс пишется иначе. А это какой-то придурочный фанат Гарри Поттера развлекался. Или пьяный латинист.  
Черт. Почему-то Констанс была уверена, что он ошибается. Включила свет, вылезла из-под одеяла, встала, перебравшись через Альберта и опираясь на его плечо – до чего же не хотелось отрываться от него, несмотря на волнение, хотелось наоборот, прижаться к нему еще крепче, – сделала пару шагов. На полу валялся планшет, помаргивал зеленым огоньком. Хорошо, что свет зажгла, в темноте обязательно бы наступила. Она уже почти забыла, что просто проснулась, взяла телефон, хотела посмотреть время и увидела незакрытое сообщение.  
– Тебе можно позавидовать, если круг твоего письменного общения составляют одни высокообразованные люди… Ты просто не знаешь, как сейчас пишут. Подростки в первую очередь, но не только. Как слышится, так и пишется…  
Лицо Альберта стало серьезным. Она наклонилась, подобрала планшет, протянула ему.  
– Тут тебе тоже что-то пришло.  
Он взял планшет, нахмурился, открыв сообщение.  
Констанс вернулась к кровати. Нашла в скомканном одеяле телефон.  
– Я, пожалуй, позвоню Нокс. Как-то мне неспокойно.  
Он поднял на нее глаза.  
– Да. Позвони.  
Листая контакты в поисках номера Нокс, Констанс подумала, что он не прочитал вслух полученное сообщение.

***

Улицы еще пустые, темно и противно, ночью явно шел сильный дождь. Думать о том, кто прислал эти сообщения, не было никаких сил, да и в любом случае это безнадежно, очевидно же, что он никогда не узнает правды. Кто и – главное – откуда, из каких миров, велел им помочь лейтенанту Нокс? Кто, откуда и почему предупредил его, что «они уже здесь»?  
Возможно ли, что высшие силы, в которые, как их ни назови, он никогда не верил, дали ему Констанс – вместо?.. Подразнили, поманили призрачной возможностью начать с начала, показали Дайану и тут же заставили расстрелять ее в упор, показали Купа…  
В кармане Констанс звякнул телефон. Он вздрогнул, бросил быстрый взгляд на нее – она выглядела напряженной.  
– Что там еще? – Альберт заставил себя перевести взгляд обратно на дорогу.  
– Фу, испугалась… «Мать, не обижайся, я решил остаться в Бакхорне…» Ничего себе, расписался… – она молча читала дальше, и Альберт увидел краем глаза, что ее рука с телефоном слегка дрожит.  
– Чем мотивирует? – спросилось само, и голос сел от внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса.  
– Тем, что у вас в Пенсильвании права с шестнадцати лет, а он – цитата – «не дурак, от прав отказываться и еще полгода ждать».  
– Ну за руль в Филадельфии он в любом случае только через мой труп сел бы. Я и тебя после Бакхорна не сразу пущу одну ездить.  
– Да я сама бы попросила тебя со мной поездить… только сейчас уже сомневаюсь.  
Вот оно. Сейчас она скажет, что передумала и никуда не уедет от сына. Ну что ж, Розенфилд, тебе не привыкать… Надо будет только с «ними» разобраться, чтобы не оставлять ее здесь в опасности.  
– Здесь одностороннее движение… ты пропустил знак, – тихо сказала она, легко коснувшись его руки. – Что с тобой, Альберт?  
Странное ощущение – когда нет сил на стыд. Жаль только, что отвлеклась от главного. Ну скажи уже.  
Плавно развернулся. Она молчала. А он не мог заставить себя спросить. Некоторое время ехали молча, Альберт следил за дорогой, Констанс смотрела перед собой, левую руку зажав между коленями, пальцами правой машинально поглаживая телефон.  
Это начинало становиться невыносимым. Он набрал в легкие воздуха задать наконец свой вопрос, но она заговорила первой:  
– Интересно, папаше он сказал уже, или мне предстоит объясняться с ним с нуля…  
Хорошо, что улица пустая. Она, погруженная в свои мысли, кажется, не заметила, что на несколько секунд он просто выпал из реальности. А когда пришел в себя и убедился, что машина продолжает исправно ехать и он даже вполне ею управляет, на поверхность сознания невесть откуда всплыл вопрос, прояснить который почему-то показалось жизненно важным именно сейчас:  
– Фамилию мою ты не возьмешь, а кольцо носить будешь?  
Она вздрогнула, повернулась к нему, посмотрела пристально. Кажется, все же заметила. Улыбнулась.  
– Буду. Только гладкое и тонкое – чтоб перчатки нормально.  
– Естественно, – он кивнул то ли ей, то ли сам себе. Теперь можно снова думать про Нокс, и про то, угрожают неведомые «они» только ей или Констанс тоже. Что такого могла увидеть вполне на первый взгляд уравновешенная девица, чтобы среди ночи сорваться и примчаться в полицейский участок, потому что «там спокойнее»?  
Припарковался у самого входа. Выходя из машины, краем глаза заметил некрупного бело-рыжего пса, вальяжно восседавшего посреди тротуара на другой стороне улицы. Удивился мельком, пес явно домашний, что он делает в такую рань один на улице, но тут же выкинул из головы – надо было сосредоточиться на предстоящем разговоре с Нокс.

***

Тальбот молча наливала кофе, и Синтия видела, что она улыбается сама себе. Почему-то наблюдение за этой парочкой ее успокаивало. Или просто – само их присутствие?  
– Лейтенант Нокс, пожалуйста, расскажите, что вы видели, – глубокий с легкой хрипотцой голос Розен-как-же-его звучал ровно и бесстрастно. Неловко ужасно, надо что ли Тальбот под каким-нибудь предлогом выманить, «где туалет, а то я без малого неделю тут у вас ошиваюсь, все запомнить не могу…», спросить его фамилию, а то как-то совсем глупо. Интересно, кстати, неужели она поменяет фамилию? Каково это, в таком возрасте привыкать, что тебя теперь зовут иначе… все-таки надо выяснить, как именно.  
– Поймите только, я не уверена…  
– Синтия, давайте без реверансов, – его голос стал жестким. Тальбот, с двумя кружками в руках как раз подошедшая к нему со спины, поставила перед ним кофе и освободившейся рукой не то успокаивающе, не то с укором коснулась его плеча. Он не глядя перехватил ее пальцы.  
– Рассказывайте. Вы сами знаете, и я знаю, что вы видели нечто необычное.  
Синтия вздохнула. Ну вот не похоже на праздное любопытство, и не похоже, что он побежит сдавать ее начальству – а пусть-ка ваша лейтенант Синтия Нокс внеочередную медкомиссию пройдет, да начните с психиатра.  
Черт, как же его фамилия… он раздраженно назвал ее Синтией, ну так она моложе раза в два. Впрочем, имени его она тоже не знает.  
Тальбот, так и не высвободив свои пальцы из его хватки, потянулась через стол, левой рукой поставила кружку перед Синтией.  
– Спасибо, – хоть секунду выгадать, прежде чем решиться рассказать. Тальбот улыбнулась, оперлась на плечи своего – обхохочешься – жениха, отхлебнула кофе из его кружки. Ужасно все-таки забавные.  
– Первый раз… – черт с ним, как в холодную воду головой вниз. – Первый раз я увидела… или не увидела… не знаю, как описать. Помните, доктор Тальбот, когда я приехала, и вы с детективом Мэкли показывали мне тело? – И вы, доктор Тальбот, выглядели тогда лет на десять старше, чем вы есть на самом деле, и на двадцать – чем выглядите сейчас… Синтия посмотрела на них – сначала на Тальбот, потом на Розен-не-берга-ведь-и-не-блюма, черт его побери, – одинаковая мысль «это-было-в-другой-жизни» читалась на лицах обоих.  
– Да, лейтенант Нокс, помню… – не очень уверенно сказала Тальбот и добавила, обращаясь к фэбээровцу: – За день до того, как вы сюда приехали.  
– Продолжайте, Синтия, – теперь он снова говорил спокойно и доброжелательно. Не иначе размяк от прикосновений стоявшей за его спиной Тальбот.  
– Я тогда – может, помните? – вышла позвонить своему начальству. Сами понимаете, секретность… и мне показалось, что кто-то идет по коридору у меня за спиной. Причем не могу объяснить… я не слышала шагов, мне просто показалось, что там кто-то есть, – ну все, давайте-ка сдадим лейтенанта Нокс на психиатрическую экспертизу. Розен-а-может-и-вовсе-Блюмен, однако, оставался невозмутимым.  
– Продолжайте, Синтия, – мягко сказали хором они с Тальбот. Ничего себе. Если бы эта парочка не познакомилась у нее на глазах три дня назад, она бы голову дала на отсечение, что они вместе уже лет тридцать.  
– Я как раз разговаривала, не могла отвлекаться, но и не могла допустить, чтобы мой разговор услышали. Я обернулась и увидела какого-то жуткого типа, грязного, как бездомный… Я еще удивилась, как он сюда попал… а потом… мне показалось, что он был – и исчез. Понимаете? Ну я накануне ночь не спала, я вообще в дороге спать не могу… и решила, что вырубилась на секунду.  
– Нет, Синтия, вы не вырубились. Вы действительно видели такого человека.  
Так. Может, он объяснит ей, что здесь происходит?  
– А второй раз... сегодня ночью, в гостинице… – оказывается, она вполне готова рассказать и об этом. Где-то далеко в коридорах хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги.  
– Альберт!  
Тальбот вскрикнула и взмахнула рукой. Синтия обернулась – у стены возле самой двери стоял грязный бородатый человек. Почему-то взгляд сфокусировался на пометках, которыми была испещрена карта штата, висящая на стене. Карта штата, которая отлично просматривалась сквозь него.

***

Чертов сукин сын развалился толстой задницей на тротуаре и умильно смотрел Дэйву в глаза. Ну я тебя сейчас…  
– Я всю ночь по улицам ношусь, как в жопу заведенный… – начал он, подходя ближе. Тренч не вставая замолотил хвостом по асфальту. – Ну вот почему ты не домой прибежал? Почему сюда?  
Тренч преданно смотрел в глаза, как будто хотел сказать что-то. Можно подумать, специально хозяина сюда притащил.  
– Изверг ты и мерзавец, – устало вздохнул Дэйв. – Я через три часа и так сюда бы пришел, а теперь работать ночь не спавши…  
Повернулся к зданию участка. Что за черт. В его кабинете светятся окна. В начале шестого утра.  
– Ну-ка, пошли посмотрим, кто там такой… – негромко сказал он Тренчу. Жалко, оружия с собой нет.  
Тренч с готовностью сорвался с места и рванул к дверям.  
Совсем одурел – промчался по коридору, оскальзываясь задними лапами по линолеуму, да что ж такое творится… с разбегу влетел в дверь и исчез в кабинете.  
Дэйв вошел вслед за псом и сразу у входа прислонился спиной к стене – черт, куртка-то мокрая, как раз на карту, но ладно, что уж, – оглядел комнату. Нда. Приехали.  
В углу, прижавшись спинами к картотечным ящикам – давно пора выкинуть это старье, – сидели на полу Констанс Тальбот и растрепанная длинноволосая блондинка в джинсах и с одинаковым ужасом смотрели на него, как будто у него рог на лбу вырос. В блондинке после некоторых сомнений он признал лейтенанта Синтию Нокс. Посреди комнаты, спиной к ним, стоял агент Розенфилд с пистолетом в вытянутой руке и целился прямо в него. Если бы не повизгивания Тренча, метавшегося между спятившими девицами, он бы подумал, что время остановилось. Психиатрическую вызывать, вяло подумал он. Для всех троих. Нет, для четверых. Хотя должен же кто-то Тренча домой отвести, пес не виноват, хоть и мерзавец.  
– Вы не знаете, бывает ветеринарная психиатрическая служба? – спросил он и сам удивился своему голосу.  
Розенфилд шумно перевел дыхание – первый человеческий звук за мучительно долгие секунды – и медленно опустил руку. Констанс вдруг всхлипнула, судорожно обняла Тренча. Этому только намекни – тут же с бешеным энтузиазмом принялся нализывать ей лицо. Розенфилд развернулся и словно в замедленной съемке подошел к ним, протянул левую руку – правую с пистолетом держа чуть на отлете и явно в напряжении, – лейтенанту Нокс, помог встать. Присел на корточки рядом с Констанс, что-то очень тихо сказал ей. Тренч заворчал.  
– Иди сюда, третий-лишний, – позвал Дэйв, а Розенфилд вдруг смачно шлепнул Тренча по крутому заду. Как ни странно, пес не огрызнулся, хотя за такую фамильярность мог бы и цапнуть, только посмотрел на соперника косо, как будто прикидывал, показать ли язык, вывернулся из объятий Констанс и потрусил к Дэйву, на ходу старательно делая виноватое лицо. Можешь не напрягаться, пока что не до тебя.  
Нокс явно машинально пыталась дрожащими руками собрать волосы в хвост, не сводя при этом с Дэйва совершенно безумного взгляда огромных глаз. Розенфилд наконец убрал пистолет, они с Констанс поднялись с пола, держась друг за друга. Почти двадцать лет вместе отработали, а он никогда не замечал, какая она красивая.  
– Дэйв… – хрипло заговорила Констанс, – Дэйв, ты в порядке?  
– Если вы мне объясните, что здесь творится, буду в порядке.  
– Детектив Мэкли, вы ничего необычного не заметили, когда стояли там у карты?  
– Если не считать дула вашей пушки, агент Розенфилд, двух женщин на полу и лужи кофе на моем столе…  
Констанс вдруг быстро подошла к нему, положила руки ему на плечи и с силой сжала.  
– Дэйв… прости, мы не можем тебе объяснить… но ты, кажется, нас всех здесь спас… как ты здесь оказался?  
«Мы», видали?!  
Она отступила на шаг назад, не отводя взгляда, как будто прощалась. Впечаталась спиной в подошедшего Розенфилда. Он сгреб ее одной рукой поперек туловища, прижал к себе.  
– Я сегодня уеду домой. У меня тоже есть собака, – непонятно сказала Нокс, на секунду прекратив бороться с волосами.  
– Мы тоже уедем. Домой, – кивнул Розенфилд. Констанс молчала.  
Потрепал Тренча за ухом. Ну что, похоже, придется-таки искать замену. Пес заглянул Дэйву в глаза. Кажется, он тоже так считал.


End file.
